Piccolo's Decision
by Tara B. Dobbs
Summary: There is something on Piccolo's mind that is so overwelming he can't say no to what is about to happen to him. (rated R for graphic nature)


Disclaimer: The characters that are mentioned from DBZ in this story are the full right property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
"Piccolo's Decision"  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched the happy young family playing out in the park with their young four year-old daughter. The little girl smiled and giggled as her father tickled her and flipped her around in his arms. The warm sun beamed down on the child's face as she was placed back down on the ground, and once she was let go, she giggled again and ran off to play on the playground.  
  
It was Videl and Gohan's daughter Pan. She was a sweet, gentle site to see around, but both parents knew and Piccolo knew that Pan had Saiya- jin blood just like her father and grandfather Gokou, and from that she was still quite powerful, even at such a young age of four.  
  
Seeing this sweet innocent site before his eyes, a warming came over him that was so calm it was as strong as Gokou's Spirit Bomb or the strongest ki blast Piccolo could ever produce, but it was so gentle, and powerful to say the least. It was buried deep within his heart and he knew it would come to the surface sooner or later. He couldn't say no to it, cause it was in the forms of nature that this had to happen to him and he really didn't have any control over it by much, nor would he even want to stop it from happening.  
  
Piccolo turned around and quietly nodded to Gohan as he walked away into the woods. Gohan turned and nodded to his mentor and left him be with no question in his mind for him to ask of what was going on. Piccolo walked what seemed for hours on end, his mind racing with great thought of doubt, worry, fear, hope, joy, and love all at once. He didn't know why or how this came to be, but he didn't mind it, he just let it go at its own pace and waiting for it to happen to him.  
  
Later in the day he found a quiet spot in the forest, a simple clearing in the woods, the sun shinning its warm beams of light down on the forest floor and onto his face through the tree branches. He smiled softly at the sun's warmth and then took off his weighted cape and turban putting them to the side near a tree. He stood in the center of the small clearing and closed his eyes, listening for anything that may come near him at this special time. He heard nothing and felt nothing coming around him to interfere and finally calmed down to clear out some of the twigs and branches that lay on the ground that may bother him as he sat. He gathered up some leaves and made out a soft bedding to sit on, his water bottle near by. He finally sat down on the leaves, cross-legged, eyes closed and arms crossed at his chest, he sat there meditating as he waited for nightfall and the time to be right.  
  
Nightfall came as soon as it did and it almost surprised Piccolo as he opened his eyes to see the darkness of night before him. His eyes adjusted to the light that could be seen, his pupils and iris' of his eyes dilated to see more of what was around him. He looked up, the night sky was clear, the stars shinned brightly, and the air was warm, just as the season of summer began to come around. He stood up and stretched for a little while, as he stretched his legs a bit, he felt his heart racing fast. He stepped back in surprise and suddenly was over come by worry and fear. This one thing that was happening to him he had no idea what to do next and the lesson he was taught by the older Nameks on the home planet suddenly came into his mind but it was fuzzy and was so long ago, he didn't even remember what to do next when this would happened to his body, but just as soon as the worry over took him, nature's instincts stepped in and he then knew what to do.  
  
He slowly took off his gi outfit and threw it to where his turban and cape lay, he then threw his boots to the side as well. He stood there for a moment, his naked emerald green skinned body stood before the eyes of the forest as he gathered up the courage to go through with this act he was going to be put on him self. He sat down, put his hands behind him to lay back, and opened his legs slightly, the warm air feeling good between his legs as the process began to take affect on him.  
  
He gasped as the first feeling over took his body, beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He shivered slightly as his body took full control over him, as the second feeling came over with a swift flowing effect. He gasped again as the 'passions' ran rapid through his Namek vanes of blood, it being almost too much for him to handle, but he couldn't stop now, it was already too late. The 'passion' racked through his body again and again, getting stronger every time. He breathed fast and slightly heavy as his body began to weaken with such 'passion'. He fell onto his back and just laid there trying to calm his body and to continue again a bit later, but he couldn't it was almost over and he knew it. He could feel his body convulsing with pleasure as the 'passions' of this new beginning began to come to a quick close. He gathered up what strength he had left in him and sat up a bit, looking down on himself, seeing dripping clear liquid coming from in between his legs. He touched himself gently, gasping as he touched the fragile fleshed skin from between his legs; he then laid back down and let it all go freely through him.  
  
As his mind and body finally gave in to the forces of nature, he finally felt an explosion within him take place. He screamed out, scaring a flock of birds in the distance, the birds suddenly taking flight, he bit his lip to hush himself, but it was too strong to stop and he screamed again as the climax got stronger. He moaned loudly and growled, baring his white fangs to the starry night sky as his body exploded once more and finally with a quickness calmed down. He just laid there on his back, breathing hard and fast, his heart still racing quit fast as his mind felt blank with nothing to think about of what had just happened to him, but it was enough to calm him down mentally and naturally.  
  
After a while of just laying there on the soft leaf bedding, he slowly got up and walked to the nearest big source of water to clean himself up. He soon found a small lake, the water a bit cold to him as he stepped in, he shivered a little bit as he went under. He swam for a few minutes underwater and came up for air and washed himself up. The clear night sky was a dark black with a starry canopy of night, the crescent moon shinned brightly of pure white over head, its reflection shinning clearly to see from the dark silver metallic looking water. The ripples that moved from his body as he swam, gave the reflection of the moon a spilled and shaky look as the ripples moved across the water; almost seeming to move in a rhythmic motion like music. With a sigh, he climbed out of the lake and walked back to his leaf bedding to dry off and curl up in his cape for the night.  
  
He just laid on his back, wrapped up warmly in his white cape, the weights of his cape taken out and lying near a tree. He just laid there staring endlessly at the starry night sky, his mind finally thinking of something at least, but something almost three days away from coming true, even at all. He had no idea how it would turn out of this miracle kind of act of life and nature. For that matter, he had never witnessed this kind of thing before from another Namek, cause whenever this would happen to a Namek they would go out into the woods for privacy and not come back to their village until a few days or even weeks after the laying of the egg. He did ask some questions about it from the elder Nameks when he was younger, but just as soon as they would answer him, he would quickly change the subject and not wanting to know and for that could easily become his down fall from all of this. That worried him the most and he hoped by all hope that nothing, absolutely nothing would go wrong during the pregnancy, labor, and laying of the egg. He sighed long and closed his eyes to sleep, for the first time in ages he finally slept fully, simply because he had to, for the child and for his own sake and safety.  
  
The next morning rose with the sun shinning brightly through the forest trees onto his face. He squinted his eyes from the brightness and sat up feeling a new energy within his body. He looked down at his abdomen and put his hand to it and smiled. He felt the life within him and so soon too, for a Namek baby would grow very fast to be ready to be on its own and for that matter, to be layed in its egg as soon as possible, just in case the parent got killed before then. He got up slowly, feeling the warm sun on his still naked body, he wrapped himself up in his cape and walked over to take a drink of water. He had no need or even the wanting to get dressed back into his gi outfit, for it wouldn't be long before he would show more than usual right now and soon would have to lay the egg.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pinch at his stomach and he knew he couldn't live just on water for him and this child of his, he had to eat solid food for the child to grow properly. But as he walked through the woods, only dressed in his cape to hide his nakedness, he pondered for a few minutes to just let it be and drink water and nothing more. This was the side of Piccolo that was almost normal, he could easily just let the child grow unnaturally and by doing so the child would have been layed dead in the egg or even hatched and a few minutes later would be dead from malnutrition when it grew inside him. He growled loudly at this evil thought, as it crept over his mind. He shook the evil thought from his mind, reminding himself that he was a good person now, since from the beginning of training Gohan as a child in the wilderness. He remembered that Gohan had shown him true friendship and love for the first time and remembering this made him smile softly. He continued to remember more, remembering that the evil side of him was dead and like his father, he was evil then too and was long gone, no evil would be passed onto his child no matter what. And at that moment, his eyes fixed on a waterfall before him; he put his hand to his abdomen and began to come to tears of painful regret and great worry.  
  
"I can not and will not let this child of mine be gone in a flash. He will live, this I will see to forever, I swear by this on my home of Namek," he cried out over the forest, his deep; loud voice echoing back and forth on the tree trunks and waterfall.  
  
He finally calmed down and went to ferriage for food to eat, knowing he had only eaten one kind of solid food, that being only a sinsu bean and nothing more, but it wasn't that bad to try new things. For that matter, the first new thing he ever tried doing during this new time was to have him conceive a child within his body and eating something would be a nice treat during this whole new experience.  
  
A few days had passed and his abdomen was getting larger and larger as it became closer to the day for laying the egg, but his abdomen wasn't that big as some may think, it being only the size of a volleyball, maybe a bit bigger, but in the shape of an egg. He stayed at the clearing the whole time, changing the leaf bedding everyday before he bedded down for the night. His mind was full of thought of what the child might look like, but he knew that every child born from his species looked mostly just like the parent, almost a complete mirror copy, and maybe five percent was of a different look, but was hardly noticeable.  
  
He got up from the leaf bedding that night and took a walk, but stayed close to the clearing just in case. He felt the shape of the egg and the child within him as he walked slowly, and cause of this he couldn't sleep. He thought something was wrong, but just then, as he looked back at the clearing, he felt a pressured break from between his legs. He looked down and saw purple blood and white water like liquid slightly dripping down his leg. His eyes grew wide as he looked and quickly walked back to the clearing and sat down, curled up in his cape. His water had broken and he was beginning to go into to labor. Feeling this, fear began to over take him, he growled the fear away the best he could but it was almost too much and the worry took over him again.  
  
"Why is it that my species has to do this alone? Why can't I at least have someone with me? I'm so afraid," he said as the pain began, he groaned as he felt the first contraction.  
  
He slowly got up, tried to walk a bit to slow the pain, but it was too much after just a few steps and he soon meet the soft leaves on the ground to his body. He lay on his back, his legs spread wide to try and control the contractions as they came closer together each time. As the contractions grew, he growled louder and groaned as the pain progressed and soon he found himself, after a good four hours of labor he had to push and lay the egg finally. He braced himself up against a tree, his cape below him for the egg to fall into that. He gripped onto the tree hard, the nails almost like claws left their mark on the bark, as he held on tight, scrapping the bark as he grunted and pushed.  
  
For what seemed forever into the late hours of the night, it almost being four in the morning, he thought the egg would never come out as he continued to push it free of his body. He growled loudly and pushed continuously, breathing a good bit during his resting periods in between each push. His legs were out wide beneath him, he gripped onto the tree trunk even harder, almost breaking a nail as he pushed and pushed.  
  
Soon the sun rose over the horizon, the sun shinning brightly of the newborn day and just as he looked up at it's warming light, he pushed one last time, the egg finally dropped gently onto his cape. He gasped and let out a long tiring breath of relief, as the morning sun shinned on the newly layed Namek egg, the wetness from its leathery soft shell glistened in the light of the morning. He slowly sat down, his body feeling very tired and weak, as he gently wiped the egg clean and wrapped it up in his cape, keeping it warm. He just sat there, holding the egg gently in his strong muscles as he smiled proudly to himself of what he had created just by himself. This creation alone was greater than any battle he ever won with an enemy and it made him feel more alive and grateful to just simply be alive at that moment in time.  
  
He slowly got up for a little while and stretched out a bit. His body was back to normal look and it pleased him to see his feet again and find his six-pack muscles still formed nicely on his washboard stomach. He turned around and looked at the egg and quickly sat back down, placing the egg in his cross-legged lap, holding it gently and protectively to keep it warm.  
  
As he rested his weary body, his eyes closed and he started thinking of the thing he had to do next. The main thought of this came over him with great speed, he knew he had to decide either to raise his child by himself, or leave it for Dende to take care of, or wish to go to New Namek for the child to be raised there.  
  
"I can't let Dende take care of him, the others would find out about this very quickly and would wonder if the child was Dende's, which would anger me greatly and then I would have to tell everyone and if I had to do that, I would hope that they wouldn't get so shocked, but knowing them they would and I don't want that," he thought some more, his mind almost hurting. "If I raise this child on my own, again everyone would find out and I don't want that. I'm not ashamed to have created this child in anyway, I just don't want them to be surprised like fools that they can be at times. I have to gather the Dragon Balls myself and make my wish. I know the others will sense that someone used the Dragon Balls, but I don't care, as long as they don't find out," as his decision came to a close, a single tear of sorrow came over him.  
  
He didn't think he had to leave the child to be raised by a fellow Namek, just like he was, and for that matter not to know his real father was so evil even by its self. He didn't want anything to repeat history again, just like what happened to him, but he knew something had to be done and fast. For it would only be a few more days before the egg would hatch and the newborn would need caring to right away.  
  
He put the egg in a fresh bedding of leaves, still wrapped up in his cape, he got dressed in his gi outfit. He then went to the lake and refilled his bottle of water to take with him and quickly returned to gather the egg in his arms for the long journey. He would only leave the egg unattended for a few minutes or less as he searched for the Dragon Balls, but to find them he had to get one of Bulma's Dragon Ball radar machines.  
  
Holding the egg tightly, but gently as to not break it, he flew as fast as he could to Capsule Corporation where Bulma lived. He soon saw her house below him and landed behind a tree in the backyard, he then put the egg down gently, behind a bush. He quietly made his way to the front of the house, and peeked inside the house from a window, finding Bulma, her parents and Trunks nowhere in the house at all. He knew good and well that the house was built with alarms everywhere and he had to be quiet, but quick to get the radar that he needed so badly. He found a slightly opened window at the back of the house and slowly pushed it open further and flew inside the Brief family's house. Not long did he find one of the Dragon Ball radars in the living room table out in the open. He grabbed it and turned it on, finding that the radar worked and already showing where all seven balls were, he flew out of the house quickly and returned to the egg. He soon took to the air, the egg protectively under his arm as he began his search for the Dragon Balls.  
  
For most of the day, he flew all over Chikyuu finding each and every Dragon Ball that was shown on the radar. Once he found the last one, he looked for a safe and quiet place to awaken the Eternal Dragon Shelong for his one wish, the wish that would alter his child's life and destiny forever. He landed in the middle of a mountainous area, but the land at his feet was flat and still with no life, the only life that was there was Piccolo and his unhatched child.  
  
He placed the egg beside him and then placed the seven golden Dragon Balls together before his feet. He took a deep breath and called for Shelong to appear and make the wish, calling this out all in his native language of Namekian.  
  
"Shelong, oh great Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant me my wish, I call upon you now to awaken!"  
  
Just as the last word was spoken, all seven Dragon Balls began to glow brightly and gather great power in the center. At the center of the clutch of balls, came forth a quick flashed burst of beamed golden light straight up into the sky. The beam quickly took the form of Shelong the Eternal Dragon of Chikyuu, his slender and long, but semi muscular body took full form of a traditional green Chinese dragon of the old ways of the great Empires of eras gone past. His golden horns shinned brightly in the setting sun, his bright Chinese red eyes stared down on the one who summoned him as he floated in the air, his green scaled body loosely wound in simple curves in the sky, his claws bared out in a regal, yet armed and proud stance of honor.  
  
"Who has summoned me?" Shelong called out, his bellowing voice beaming down to the ground.  
  
"I, Piccolo have summoned you for a wish."  
  
"Very well then, make your wish and you only have two wishes. Make them quick."  
  
Piccolo picked up the egg and uncovered it slightly to show Shelong. "I wish for this egg, my child to be raised on New Namek by my fellow Nameks."  
  
"Your wish has been granted," Shelong said, as his red eyes glowed and quickly Piccolo's child was gone in a flash. "You have one more wish."  
  
"I wish for my child to be able to return to Chikyuu at any time he sees fit, but only to appear around me when I am alone and away from other people. He needs to know his father, you know."  
  
Shelong nodded to him as his eyes glowed red again. "Your wish has been granted and now I must be on my way." With that, Shelong went back into the seven balls and the balls lifted up into the air and were gone in a great burst of speed of being gone to other parts of Chikyuu once more.  
  
Piccolo just stood there on the flat ground, his hands bare with no more of the egg and child he had barred from his body, his cape going with it to keep the egg warm once it got to New Namek, which wouldn't take long at all. Piccolo had no knowledge of what happened to his child and soon found it heartbreaking to wait for the day his son would see him for the first time.  
  
He fell to his knees in tears, his hands covering his face and eyes as he thought of what he would miss for the first time from what he had given life to. He would miss the child hatching and crying out for the first time from taking its first breath of life. He would miss the first steps his son would take, even simply just seeing his son and holding him. It was the only thing and safest thing he could ever do at that time and he knew it. His could feel his heart breaking into many pieces as the tears kept on falling from his eyes. He had never felt such sorrow and sadness before like this and it felt to him as if he were dying and not being able to return by the power of a simple wish from the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon that was inside them.  
  
He quickly looked up, and there in the sky he saw Gohan flying overhead. Piccolo quickly wiped the tears away and dried his eyes and face of the wet tears. He stood up to greet Gohan as he landed before him.  
  
"I told the others not to follow me and if they had, there would be hell to pay for the trespassing. I know how much this meant to you and I had to protect you from the others, just as you would have done with me," Gohan said with a warming smile.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan," Piccolo said softly as he hung his head, looking at the ground. He cleared his throat and sighed, "I had to wish the baby to New Namek to be raised."  
  
Shock came over Gohan's face as he heard what was said from his mentor's lips. "What? Why did you do that? You know that you can take care of your son by yourself pretty easily, but then again, I can understand your wish. It does get too dangerous out here at times on Chikyuu and you did the right thing, my friend," Gohan put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder and smiled at him again.  
  
"But the second wish, I wished him to be able to return to Chikyuu whenever he felt like it, but only when he felt that I was alone and away from other people. Yes, I know it would have been fine for you to see him, but like you said, it does get dangerous out here at times. And for one thing, I don't trust, nor do I want Vigeta anywhere near my son." Gohan nodded his reply.  
  
"So, when do you think you will see him for the first time?"  
  
"In a few months at least, but if he is to return to New Namek, he has to have another way of getting there without being noticed, just in case."  
  
"True, but you do know that all of the ones we know and love have to meet your son sooner or later and you can't keep him hidden from us forever, it just isn't right."  
  
Piccolo sighed and hung his head. He knew that Gohan was right and didn't argue with him and took it for complete truth. He knew also that his son had to find a way back to New Namek when he needed to go back for learning more of the ancient race. He didn't want his son to be deprived of any knowledge about who he was and where he originally came from and from that would come better understanding about him self as he grew up.  
  
"So, should your son call you Piccolo or father or even daddy?" Gohan smirked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Piccolo moved an eye ridge up in odd wonder. "I'll just have to find out later on, I guess."  
  
"And the hardest part right now, is the waiting of when he will come home to you. Don't worry, I'll be here for you if you need to talk to me about anything, and you know you would have done the same for me," Gohan said with a smile, his eyes beaming at his mentor, he smiling back too as student and teacher watched the sunset together. Both of them knowing that the future for this newborn Namek, that was Piccolo's son, was just beginning on Planet New Namek. 


End file.
